The Truth behind Dev
by Natsu223
Summary: Plays after Season 1 episode 12. Zare doesn't know what he must do after Dev (Ezra) says that his real name isn't Dev. He wants to know Devs real name, not only this. He wants to know Why he use a fake name and what he is also hidding...
1. Files

**_Plays after Season 1 episode 12. Zare doesn't know what he must do after Dev (Ezra) says that his real name isn't Dev. He wants to know Devs real name, not only this. He wants to know Why he use a fake name and what he is also hiding..._**

It was one month after Zare meets his friend "Dev" the last time. He came to save to the imperial station in Arcanis and the words from "Dev" are still ringing in his head. What does he mean his name isn't Dev and who is he and what is the meaning of _Oh no my vision_? He thought a long time about this and decided that he wants to know the truth. So he goes today in his free time to the imperial archives and searches for his friend.

As he goes in the archives he headed to the cases from his trip in the academy 071,072,073,074,075,076,077...Yes he opens it and goes through it but it doesn't matter how long he searched for him his case was deleted "Damn it!" he went to the cases from the Lothal citizen and there-there He sighted that would take time.

After he came through the citizens with the first letter "A"

He says "Isn't there any way how I could search with a picture..."

" Yeah there is a way..." answered a voice behind him. He jumped up after he heard that, Zare turned around and saw the librarian and calmed down "Can you show me how?"

"Yes, come."

They came to a scary point in the archive. She put the console on and then explained how it works, after this, she went back to her post. On the monitor was a pic of a human he was relieved and entered the look by Dev. His dark blue hair, his blue-purple eyes color, his light skin color. He must also enter his gender (male **XD** ) His ca. 1.70 m high. As he entered the button to calculate the person there was an error. There stand this person is classified. Zare was shocked is Dev really so important.

He stands there a long time and the librarian came back and looked at the person.

" I think I can help you!"

"REALLY," said he louder as he wants. She laughed as she stopped she wanted me to came with here. Zare asked her after a short period "What's your name?"

"Shila and you?"

"Zare, nice to meet you!"

"Here we are"

She showed him some cases that were really old. Shila steps on a ladder and pulled out a few files from 8 years ago. She gave him them and said that was the person he's looking for, that the files very old are and after he finished he should lay them on the table. He thanked her and opened them there was a little boy on a photo he looks like him only younger above the photo stands _Ezra Bridger_ a bit under the pic stand the names _Mira and Ephriam Bridger captured by the Empire_

 _Ezra Bridgers stay wasn't known for 8 years after he showed himself the empire as he stole some guns and fled with a little group rebels in the ship called Ghost. It has been confirmed that he is a part of this group._

 _He has shown that he is Force-sensitive after he and Kanan Jarrus fought against the Inquisitor_

Zare asked himself what means _Force-sensitive_ he knew he heard it somewhere but where.


	2. Prisoner

Zare wanted to know what Force-Sensitive means but his free time was over and he must go back to the base for new tasks from the Inquisitor.

At his quarter a message was there from the Inquisitor it says he must guard a prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. But that was nothing new. So he goes to the cell but not an ordinary cell, it was a cell for special prisoners nobody said him for what so he stands there without asking for what it is.

After 1h Zare heard some screams and without thinking that the person in there is dangerous he opened the door and came in but what he saw was a surprise. It was his friend Ezra. He was sleeping but won't stay still he twisted and screamed. He wasn't allowed to do anything but it was his friend after all so he decided to wake him up. He couldn't hear one of this bloody screams anymore. "Ezra, wake up" Nothing "Ezra, " said Zare louder. Nothing. He grabbed his arms and shook him. After that Ezra's blue eyes flew open full of fear and anger. And what Zare saw wasn't his old friend it was a scared child nobody, nobody wants to see. Zare closed the doors and went back to Ezra. He knows he broke some important rules but that wasn't important. Ezra said there motionless and with a pale face, Zare went to him trying to bring him back but as he wants to touch Ezra he came back and a wave of emotions hit him that brought him to the opposite of the room and let him caught. After some thoughts, he felt somebody coming to him. He looked up into Ezra's blur eyes they were in shook he said "Sorry. I didn't know you were this" Zare looked to him and answered

" No need I knew here is a dangerous person in but wasn't expecting you was this. Why are you here?"

"We were on a mission and I get caught!" Outside began noise to rise some shoots and lots of screams. Ezra mumbles something "They are here." Then he went into something like meditation. He was sitting like this and opened the eyes some seconds bevor the door opened. And what Zare saws he couldn't believe there stands a huge guy with brown hairs and green eyes and in his hand was a blue lightsaber he saw with angry eyes at Zare and point his gun on him.


	3. New friends

The Gun was pointed on him in his other hand was his lightsaber. He shot at Zare. The last thing he knew was Ezra who screamed.

As he woke up he wasn't in the cell. He was on a transporter his head pounded and beside him lay Ezra he was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position in the door stand this guy who shoots at him as he made a steep to Zare he flinched back. The guy stopped and said as he saw Zares terrified face "Everything is all right and sorry that I shoot you. It was instinct and you looked like a stormtrooper so, yes. The kid brought you here he said something about he hurt you, know you. That he must pay his debts back."

" Ok, thank you, Mr. ...err..."

"Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus. Please call me Kanan without mister. I can call you Zare or?"

"Yes, of course"

"Hmm...Zare you are awake" came a light voice next to him. " Yes, Dev or should I call you Ezra!" he laughed. Ezra was awake "How do you found out?" He asked " I saw some files" he answered. "Ok, so it will be easier" he laughed. "After this, I will be out of the Empire. " he sighed. Kanan said, "No problem you can join us."

"I haven't another opinion."

 **Zare lived well with them. After a long time, Ezra told him everything and Zare understands why he used a fake name and then after Ahsoka and the rest of the group showed Zare cha changed the group and became a good undercover agent.** **FIN**


End file.
